


Crossing The Line

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Punisher Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kastle AU, Old Fic, mostly introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: If he was a monster, was she one as well?In the midst of a bloody aftermath, her feelings wavered; her convictions trembled at the sight of splattered brains on the floor, and the blood on her face. It hadn’t been the first time she pulled the trigger, but hopefully it would be the last. Protecting herself like this came at a high price, - not because of the guilt, but the lack of it - she felt wrong in her own skin.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_There was some ambiguity to his ways._

Caroline hadn’t been able to see the world as black and white for a long time now, it was a mess of complicated greys; even if his actions were considered monstrous, she somehow understood them - she couldn’t see him as a monster, just as a broken man. A broken man that did shitty things, _yes_ , but that saved lives in his own way. Her journalistic professionalism had certainly been compromised after knowing him and empathizing with him. Killing was wrong, but was it necessary at times?

_If he was a monster, was she one as well?_

In the midst of a bloody aftermath, her feelings wavered; her convictions trembled at the sight of splattered brains on the floor, and the blood on her face. It hadn’t been the first time she pulled the trigger, but hopefully it would be the last. Protecting herself like this came at a high price, - not because of the guilt, but the lack of it - she felt wrong in her own skin.

_“You cross over to my side of the line, you don’t get to come back from that. Not ever.”_

Lost in her numbness, a hand brushed her face, while another pulled the gun out of her tight grip. _Finally she felt safe_. Unmoving, Caroline could only stare into his blue eyes - seemingly worried about her- trying to bring her back to him through his warmth.

Klaus cleaned her face as best he could, and as he went to pull away she didn’t let him - holding onto his hand as if it was her lifeline. He couldn’t understand it fully, but he let her have the control, saw how she was using him to center herself and just took the time to look at her. Caroline didn’t seem distraught or in shock, just thoughtful - as if her mind was far away; it probably wasn’t the first time she killed someone, he figured that much at least. None of that mattered, she wasn’t wrong or bad, she was just protecting herself. Klaus only wished he could’ve done that for her, so she wouldn’t have to dirty her hands any further.

Caroline was strong - so bloody strong - and beautiful, even at times where the world was crashing around her, and he was in absolute awe of her. How she kept defending him, he’d never understand, but he was just content for having her around. When she looked up at him with _those_ eyes, a glimmer of hope made his heart beat again. _Maybe_...What a powerful word it was.

Call it instinct, or a sixth sense, something animalistic or just plain experience, but he _knew_. As fast as Klaus could move his body, he tackled Caroline to the ground and used the gun in his hand to shoot two rounds - head and heart - at the man that almost gunned them down. Realizing this wouldn’t end so easily, he told Caroline to hide, and gave her her gun back just in case - at least he knew she could protect herself if he somehow failed to.

“ _No_.”, she insisted, under the protection of his body.

“It’s a bit harder to do this if I have to keep you from harm’s way as well.”, Klaus reasoned.

She was reluctant, he could see it in her eyes as clear as day, but he needed to feel completely free and at ease; didn’t want a stray bullet to nick her, or worse, kill her. 

Caroline sighed and did as he asked, - knowing it would be for the best, not wanting to be a nuisance - hiding behind a dumpster, gun held high and ready for more blood to be shed. Hopefully, not hers or his.

Klaus kept counting the guys - five, ten, going up - figuring out that even if it was a disadvantageous situation, they weren’t particularly dangerous considering their stances; _amateurs_ compared to him. _A fairly quick job_ , no muck, no fuss. Grabbing one of the guns he kept at his waist at all times, he started shooting. The bullets hit their intended targets, bodies dropping like flies all around him. Their aim was mostly off, but some almost got him. 

As soon as the magazine was empty, he switched guns, not ever stopping from shooting them. Sadly, he didn’t come prepared for a party, so eventually he ran out of bullets. Hiding behind a car, Klaus wondered what kind of story Caroline was chasing, if it brought this much danger- not that it mattered right now. He needed to keep a closer eye on her, she was great at getting herself in trouble, apparently.

A brave enough guy approached from his right, but didn’t have time to shoot his gun before a knife was in his brain. _Fantastic_ , now he had another gun. Wanting to check up on Caroline, he tried finishing it as quickly as he could. _Easy,_ useless criminals couldn’t even fight properly. Finally, the last guy was on the floor, groaning in pain from a broken leg - he made a run for it - but, Klaus couldn’t let him go that easily. Without any hesitation, he blew his brains out; there were no feelings of regret or satisfaction, but there was a sense of righteous vindication - these people deserved to die, and so, he killed them.

A fair amount of blood had gotten on him, but that was just part of the job - a bruise here and there as well - but nothing as bad as fighting with The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. 

_He’d be fine_. 

Before he could go looking for her, Caroline was standing in front of him.

“You’re a mess.”, she whispered, not once looking away from him and completely ignoring the mass of bodies surrounding them. They _both_ looked awful - Caroline almost laughed at the absurdity of it all - but, instead she touched his face tenderly. Klaus had _killed_ , and if he hadn’t, she’d probably be dead by now. This blood was proof that his methods, no matter how barbaric, worked. Wiping his cheek, her hand stained as red as his. 

_Ah, they were the same._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
